hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Tisoy Legends
Tisoy Legends was born on the hospital, his real parents are Ellen Sandoval and Carlos Samonte and he was replaced by Leila Samonte to the wicked stepfather and stepmother. He also abandoned by wicked stepmother when his stepbrother was died on the car accident. So Tisoy Legends grow up on the squatter. He was also the lover of Elize Samonte, the father of Carlos Samonte. 'The Past' Tisoy Legends was born on the hospital but the baby was swapped. He was adopted by that wicked man and his family. When he and his brother friend was crashed by the car while playing and the adopted father asks his wife to abandoned Tisoy Legends in narrowing street. Tisoy Legends was adopted again by his nonbiological grandmother with his uncle and his little stepsister who had crush on Tisoy Legends. When he grew up to teenager Tisoy Legends works with the ferry under the supervision of Carlos Samonte who was the manager of his company. Also he can't read properly because this is the disease called dyslexia. He was also engaged with Elize and love each other however the mysterious woman who investigating them that is the one who destroy relationship after that Carlos Samonte abuses Tisoy Legends and become bad person. Until he discovered that his father was Carlos Samonte that who had faked the DNA if Elize Samonte is the daughter but it was the daughter of Tisoy Legends teacher. Finally he discovers his mother was Ellen Sandoval when the three of them arguing and speak of intensive about the truth and. Tisoy Legends and Elize Samonte are now married but the story end up with his wife died of deceased from head. Before the present Elize was buried to the beach were her peace will match here. His feature is want marry his wife and make a happy family with his father and mother peacefully. But his future is now buried to eternal rest. 'The Present' After he was concealed peaceful and bored without her, someone who wants to steal her grave. The treasure is found when someone who give them caution about treasure. After they found is the grave of Elize and Tisoy Legends taunting them not to touch her grave and he with Carlos Samonte and Ellen Sandoval to stop those three. The three of them are innocent, they just only looking for mystery but they don't believe their lies actually that is the true. So Mante Legends fight him in the battle that is partially fighting in team battle. Tisoy Legends uses Despair it will be memento of Elize's death but Mante Legends quoting such sensitive comments about it but he don't believe it. However Mante Legends was found out his weakness so he use one and the battle ends but Mante Legends finally see the blind spot and he use his one of its random pieces as counter-attack resistance against some evolve pieces will processing to the opponent's king that exist as substitute pieces. When Tisoy Legends lost the game there's the cutscene that he cries in back of Mante Legends because he finally believs the truth about the disappearance of Elize corpse. After his parents were defeated and being abused by them he release his spiritual rage to the other two, but Mante Legends quiver in front and he declare the 3v3 teamwork battle so Tisoy Legends accept that condition to make his kill sorrow. Ellen and Carlos will assisting Tisoy Legends to be ruthless legends (that you don't understand them and silenced them as they are family leaders). The teamwork is having an over-excellency of Tisoy Legends that the white team really dying but the opponent discard the pieces will last hit and they won. After that, some another cutscene that the fight is not stop until Mante Legends throw a punch to Tisoy Legends and he mercilessly put it to graveyard, Ellen Sandoval and Carlos Samonte face-palm to Steve Legends and Nortis Legends and knock down intentionally and proceed to Mante Legends but he flies and he loaded his horrible combo and successfully hit multiple times and face-palm then in return. Unfortunately, Tisoy Legends dies in the battle when the real Elize body was now returned to the righteous grave so Tisoy Legends, Carlos Samonte and Ellen Sandoval are buried them alive in the sand of sea but Adjaua Legends let them ignore to rest in piece for them. But Steve Legends create the cross for them and hardened the sand and write their names on the cross to calm their peace with Elize Samonte and the three pieces were abandoned and now he adopted along with the other three coming with Gustin Legends. 'Death' Mante Legends won the game he attempted to destroy them but he knocking them out using his spinning kick on them and fell down to Elize's grave. And Kitanosawa Legensd blown Mante Legends to the air, and the sand burrowing them down and it was cause of his death by strucking and hardened the ground. Category:Legends Category:Deceased Legends Category:Exclusive Legends Category:Male Legends Category:Bilaotipledio Arc